Unexpected Delivery
by Hebi-san
Summary: One night Inuyasha finds Sesshomaru in an unusual state of the mind boggling kind . Mpreg. Yaoi. Oneshot.R/R Please.


An unexpected delivery

*

Characters: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru (not in a yaoi kinda way)

Warning: Mpreg, mentions of yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters

*

The night was dark but the moon was bright and was casting a pale light over the landscape. Across a field surrounded by forest one could spot a human running at that sort of break neck speed that suggests that slowing down would most likely involve a lot of blood and possible torture. And it wouldn't be someone else's.

An inhuman roar rattled the leaves of the trees and rustled the grass. On the other end of the field two giant shapes of inhuman proportions disentangled themselves from the forest and set off after the fleeing human.

"God… dammit!" Inuyasha hissed furiously and dove into the darkness of the forest. It was that night of the month and during that night he had no other choice but to run. Well he had a choice; it just happened that it involved a lot of blood and torture. And it would be his blood and torture. So he ran.

He could only hope that in the dark the two demons would be unable to find him. At least until dawn, when he'd happily seek them out himself for a rematch.

Crashing through the forest he scanned the surrounding darkness for somewhere to hide, and to his relief he eventually spotted a cave. Ducking into it he listened for any sign of his pursuers but none was heard.

He sighed and sat down on the ground.

A low growl interrupted his peace and he bolted back up on his feet, drawing his sword. Of course it wouldn't transform into its powerful form right now, what with him being in human form himself but a rusty old sword was better than no sword at all. If he was lucky it was just a trapped animal in the cave anyway.

He walked further into the cave. It was somewhat lit up further in, pale moon rays streaming in from a hole in the ceiling and lending him the light he needed to see. What he saw made him stop in his tracks and grip his sword tighter.

"Sesshomaru." It was a statement not a greeting.

"Indeed." His brother replied dryly. He had his back turned and didn't bother to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, asshole?" Inuyasha snapped. This was not a time when he'd like to meet up with his older brother. Not that any time was ever the time when he'd like to meet up with that bastard, but if push came to shove now he'd have no chance of defending himself. A small voice in the back of his head pointed out that seeing that he himself admitted this to be the case perhaps he would reconsider the name calling, at least until dawn. Inuyasha promptly scoffed at that inner voice.

"Leave, Inuyasha."

"You leave." He shot back.

"You are not wanted here."

"Yeah, well neither are you!"

The youkai turned his had and glared at him over his shoulder. He still wasn't bothering to turn his body towards him. It occurred to the hanyou that there was a certain tense weariness in his brother's eyes, and when he looked closer this also seemed true of his stature.

"I suppose that is your other form." That was not a question and the hanyou's eyes narrowed, expecting the finely tuned insult to be hurled at him next. It wasn't.

Frowning he crossed his arms in front of his chest and challenged: "What of it?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply but half way through gritted his teeth and grunted with pain.

Inuyasha frowned and walked closer. "You hurt?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied stiffly, although it seemed to take some effort. "Leave me."

Inuyasha ignored him. Despite what his brother said he knew something was wrong, and if there was a youkai out there strong enough to wound Sesshomaru he wanted to know what it was. He walked closer and peered closely at his brother, and then stopped suddenly when the reason for Sesshomaru's discomfort was made apparent. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Are… you're… that's…" Inuyasha babbled, pointing at his brother's rounded belly in shock.

"Yes." Sesshomaru hissed. His voice intoned that this was not a conversation he wanted to have and that it was better left to rest. Inuyasha was too shocked to care.

"Were you… raped?" He heard his mouth blurt out as if on its own accord.

"Do not be ridiculous." Sesshomaru actually sounded offended.

"So… it was… like… er… you let someone… er…"

"Indeed."

"Oh."

Inuyasha honestly didn't know if that made it better. Logically he realised that it was, but that didn't make the full scale awkwardness of imagining his brother letting someone… someone… It was enough to make his brain melt and he sat down on the ground with a thump. Then a thought struck him and he peered at his brother suspiciously.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, you're male, right?"

The demon sent him a withering glare that could only mean 'yes'.

"Then how the hell are you going to get the kid out?" the hanyou exclaimed.

The glare hardened and Inuyasha was convinced he'd get no reply. He was surprised when he did. "The body adapts."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what that meant, nor was he keen on finding out. He'd prefer to take the chance with the demons.

"Now leave." The demon lord hissed at him.

"Gladly." Inuyasha snorted and got back up, if a little shakily. Sesshomaru could handle this on his own, he decided. He sure as hell didn't want anything to do with… with… it.

A soft gasp made him stop, and he turned his head to look back. Sesshomaru was still seated, for the casual observer looking as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Inuyasha didn't know his brother, but he didn't not know him either. He knew that the stubborn bastard would rather die than ask for his help… and by the slightly hunched way his brother sat, and the almost unnoticeably shallow breathing, he knew that he needed that help.

Damn it!

He stomped back.

"Leave me be, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told him, but the hanyou could hear the quiver of pain in his voice.

"Shut up, asshole." He muttered, walked in front of his brother and crouched down in front of him. "I ain't leaving."

Sesshomaru glared. "I do not require your presence here."

"To damn bad, 'cause you got it."

"I suppose… " Sesshomaru said, momentarily pausing to pant. "…that that human form is a hindrance. Are you too weak and cowardly to dare leave, little brother?"

Inuyasha felt a familiar feeling of anger and he bit his tongue to keep it in check. "Shut up. I'd leave if it wasn't for you being all weak and pathetic."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, a sure sign of impending death. Before any such impending death could occur though he bent over, pushing one hand to his belly with a snarl of pain. The interruption gave Inuyasha enough time to collect himself and he quickly grabbed a hold of his brother, dragging him over to where he could rest against the cave wall. A warning growl made him jump back, barely dodging the demon's claws when they swiped at him.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you, you ingrate!" the hanyou yelled.

"I do not require your assistance." Came the snarled reply.

"The hell you don't!" He snarled back, glaring at Sesshomaru when the demon lord glared at him. "I ain't leaving."

And that was that. Sesshomaru was in no condition to fight him with anything but words after all. At which point most people would just accept what help they could get and be happy for it, Inuyasha was pretty damn certain of that. He was also damn sure that most people wouldn't gasp and pant threats and insults while in the midst of labour. His brother was not most people though, and he was stubborn to boot.

*

"Leave." Sesshomaru spat again some time later and then arched his back and choked down a scream. The newly lit fire in the cave made the sweat glisten on his forehead and his usually immaculate hair was stringy and damp.

"Shut up." Inuyasha replied automatically from where he crouched, a place he'd much rather not have to be. Once this was over he'd make himself forget even if it killed him.

"Idiot." Sesshomaru grunted and then bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when another shot of pain racked his body.

"Bastard."

"Cre… ah… cretin."

"Would you just shut up and push?" Inuyasha bit out in annoyance. Why couldn't the stubborn bastard just accept his help and stop the name calling?

"Do not… presume…Gah!" Sesshomaru began but whatever he was going to say was cut off by a short lived scream, and every muscle of the youkai's body seemed to strain with effort.

"Oh man… oh man…" Inuyasha heard himself mumble. Soon enough he found himself with a newly born pup cradled in his shaking hands and he had to remind himself to continue breathing.

The pup, a small, wrinkly and red tinted creature tufts of white hair, whimpered once, then seemed to catch on to how horrible and cold the world suddenly felt and gave out a blood curdling scream. Inuyasha yelped in surprise.

Sesshomaru fell back, breathing in ragged breaths that sounded none too well. "Do not… dare… dropping my pup, little brother." He panted and shot Inuyasha a withering look.

"I wasn't!" He protested angrily and quickly tightened his hold on the child, cradling it against his chest. "You better teach the runt not to wail like some damned banshee!"

A small, cold smile tugged at his brother's lips. "It is good to see that he has already mastered the art of scaring those of questionable decent."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snapped. The pup wailed harder against him.

"Lower your voice, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why the hell should… oh…" he looked down at the pup who furiously screamed bloody murder, and he quickly lowered his voice. "Is he supposed to look like this?"

"Do you presume to question the appearance of my pup?" Sesshomaru's voice was like ice. Brittle ice; the kind that could give out on you and have you plunging into splashy, cold death.

"Well it's not my fault he's all wrinkly and red." Inuyasha hissed.

Whatever response he was expecting didn't come, and when he looked back up he saw his brother writhe in discomfort. He tilted his head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"It… it is not yet over." Sesshomaru bit out.

It took the hanyou a moment to grasp what his brother meant.

"Hell no! Another one?" Inuyasha asked in alarm. "Are you sure?"

The deadly glare that was directed at him could've made hell freeze over. "I will not… answer such a… inane question."

Hurriedly the hanyou tore odd his fire-rat shirt and wrapped the pup in the cloth before gently laying it down close enough to the fire to be certain that it wouldn't get cold. Quickly Inuyasha got back into position.

"Alright, alright. Shoot."

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Just… er… damn. Shut up and get the kid out, will you?" Inuyasha snapped back, flustered.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru groaned. "...when this is over…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me. Just you try, bastard. I'll… oh…" He halted mid-threat when he suddenly found himself with a handful of pup. It wasn't moving, or crying… or anything, and fear shot through Inuyasha like an arrow, and when he raised his voice even he could hear the near panicked tone: "Sesshomaru! He's not… he's not breathing!"

His brother's eyes snapped open from the near unconscious state he had sagged into and he struggled to sit up, even through the haze of panic Inuyasha noted that his brother's entire body was shaking, as if too weak to hold him up. And in a moment of terrified panic the hanyou realised that it was up to him and only him to get the runt breathing.

"Damn, damn, damn…" he mumbled and lowered the tiny body to the ground. Once it lay there he had no idea of how to proceed. How did you get a baby to breathe?

"Come on, you little runt… " He muttered to the pup, gingerly touching the small frame. "Just breathe, will you?"

He gently slapped the little form and was startled when a soft whining noise erupted from it. Within seconds the whining grew into a cry, soon joined by its twin nearby.

Inuyasha knew he was grinning like an idiot and still he felt like he was going to break down and cry any moment.

*

Inuyasha waited for dawn. A familiar feeling of impatience was tingling down his spine along with the not entirely familiar feeling of dread. He was always impatient for dawn during these nights of course, but the dread was new and he slowly came to realise that it had to do with his brother and the two pups.

Glancing over his shoulder he watched Sesshomaru sleep. His brother were now not as impeccable as he usually were, what with his hair a sweaty mess that had clumped together, and his clothes in general disarray, but there was a certain rosy tinge on his pale cheeks and his face was calm and relaxed. Within his protective embrace, hidden almost entirely by the damned fur his brother always dragged around, the pups were barely visible.

Sesshomaru was in no condition to fight. Even his youkai blood needed time to heal up after this trial. This was why Inuyasha felt dread creep up on him.

Should another demon turn up now they'd be in trouble. Sesshomaru would be weakened, and he was just, annoyingly, human at the moment. What protection could this weak human body give against a demon bent on eating the lot of them?

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou nearly jumped out of his own skin. He had not realised that his brother was awake. Quickly scowling to hide his nerves he replied; "Yeah?"

"Do not fret. Should a demon arrive at this point it will be their blood that flows."

"Hmph." He didn't know what to say to that do he settled for grumbling. Still the low key confidence in his brother's voice did calm him… sort of. It was cheap reassurance, he told himself, because there was no way that Sesshomaru would be able to fight, and he was pretty damn useless as a human… still it did calm him.

*

Author's notes: God, don't ask me what possessed me to write this 'cause I really don't have a clue. Another stupid idea that wouldn't stop plaguing me I suppose. Don't murder me, will you?

Sorry about the OOCness. I've never written Inuyasha or Sesshomaru before. Hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
